Lo que te convierte en un monstruo
by Narutinachan
Summary: ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 105. / Relacionado con el fanfic "Esta vez" / Zeno aún no puede decir toda la verdad. En realidad, Shin-Ah ya tiene una idea sobre lo que es el poder de Zeno. Además de su monstruosidad.


**ESTE FANFIC NO ES MÍO. ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

La historia original en inglés es obra de **Kou (Rietto)** y se llama " **What Makes a Monster** ". Lo tiene publicado en la página "Archive of Our Own". Cuento con su permiso para hacer esta traducción y publicarla en esta página. El link a la página del fanfic original está en mi perfil, porque no me dejaban escribirlo aquí.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Este fanfic esta directamente relacionado con el fanfic " **Esta vez** ". Para los que no lo hayan leído, es preferible hacerlo antes de que continuéis con este fanfic. Más concretamente, esta ubicado una semana después de Zeno y Shin-Ah emprendieran su viaje.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Lo que te convierte en un monstruo.**

Zeno se estremeció y chasqueó la lengua inconscientemente cuando su mano se cortó con la cuchilla que estaba utilizando para cortar las hierbas, lo que terminó en un corte que cruzaba su palma. La sangre brotó, y por costumbre Zeno lamió la herida. Shin-Ah dejó lo que estaba haciendo, que era preparar las verduras, y corrió hacia Zeno cuando notó las gotas que caían al suelo.

Incluso con su máscara, su preocupación era claramente visible.

"A… ah... sangre… ¿estás bien? ¿Duele?"

Solo había pasado una semana desde que dejaron la aldea de Seiryuu y, a pesar de todo lo que Zeno le había dicho, parecía que Shin-Ah aún no había juntado los puntos. Aunque Zeno le había dicho que no moriría, Shin-Ah aún no se había dado cuenta de que Zeno era un ser inmortal inmutable.

Bueno, no podía culparle. Era un concepto un poco difícil de imaginar.

Añadiendo el hecho de que Shin-Ah parecía haber decidido que el pasado, los razonamientos y las metas de Zeno no eran de importancia para él. Zeno suponía que era normal que no hubiera pensado en ello. Aún era debatible si ni siquiera estaba pensando.

Y además, Zeno aún no podía acostumbrarse a referirse a sus amigos por su nombre. Para Shin-Ah, Zeno había estado hablándole sobre diferentes grupos de gente, los compañeros del pasado de Zeno, los dragones legendarios de hace miles de años, y los dragones de la era actual.

En realidad, era culpa de Zeno que él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

"Zeno está bien. Solo se ha sorprendido un poco, eso es todo. ¡Esto se curará en poco tiempo!"

Shin-Ah no parecía muy convencido.

Sus pequeñas manos agarraron la ropa de Zeno y el dragón inmortal pudo sentir su mandíbula caer por la sorpresa.

"Uhm, Shin-Ah, Zeno esta bastante seguro de que ya te ha dicho esto pero, soy robusto, ¿sabes? Ouryuu sana rápido, y ni siquiera tu poder puede afectarme. Esto no es nada."

Shin-Ah asintió, pero en vez de relajarse sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

"… Aún así… te afecta… dolor… herida… preocupado… la sabia puede entrar… en el corte… venenosa…"

Aaah, así que se trataba de eso.

Zeno se daría cuenta más tarde de que debería haber pensado algo para resolver el malentendido, decirle a Shin-Ah que la verdad era que se había acostumbrado tanto al dolor que seguramente su expresión no cambiaría ni aunque fuera decapitado, pero lo que pasó en ese momento por su mente fue solo orgullo y alegría porque Shin-Ah recordó lo que le había enseñado y era muy observador y era tan lindo y cálido y amable…

"¿Es… doloroso? ¿El veneno… afecta a Zeno?"

Ya estaba utilizando la mano que no tenía cortada para revolver el pelo de Shin-Ah antes de darse cuenta. Que buen niño tan adorable.

"Un poco. Sin embargo pasará pronto. También el veneno. Creo que el veneno tampoco puede afectarme."

"¡…! Aah… ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo? Hasta que sane, ¿cuánto tiempo?"

"Hm… Zeno se pregunta, ¿cuánto tiempo? Zeno no se envenena a menudo, así que no estoy seguro. Pero sabes, es solo venenoso en grandes dosis. Me afectará un poco, pero ni siquiera tú morirías por esta cantidad."

"Aún así… ¿Va a durar más que mi poder?"

Zeno se preguntó cómo debería responder a eso.

Shin-Ah temía su poder, así que si Zeno alababa su fuerza, eso no sería favorecedor. Al mismo tiempo, no quería ridiculizarle o hacer que se preocupara porque estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que el corte no se había sanado ya era porque estaban cerca de la frontera de Kouka.

"… ¿Zeno…?"

Y porque no había respondido inmediatamente, Shin-Ah solamente se terminó preocupando aún más.

Realmente, necesitaba encontrar una manera de explicar mejor su monstruosa naturaleza, una manera que no provocara que él mismo se derrumbara y no asustara a Shin-Ah, porque sinceramente a Zeno no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre ello.

Si cuando se trataba de otras personas Zeno podía sentirse confiado con su cara de póquer, no creía ser capaz de engañar a Shin-ah. Él ya era lo suficientemente observador, sin contar sus ojos de dragón.

Bueno, aunque por ahora…

"Entonces Zeno dejará que lo veas por ti mismo." Le dijo a la vez que se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás y ponía su mano aún sin sanar encima de su regazo con la palma hacia arriba. Shin-Ah se acercó, y la tocó tentativamente.

Su tacto fue tan suave, Zeno apenas pudo sentirlo. Sin embargo por alguna razón pudo sentir como Shin-Ah se encogía antes de apartar la mano, como si hubiera sido a él a quien le había dolido.

"… ¿Puedo… sostenerla…?"

Le preguntó con timidez y la mirada baja, y sinceramente Zeno no podía entender por qué tenía que preguntarlo.

Zeno se tragó la respuesta que casi había dejado escapar. Decirle a Shin-Ah que no le importaría volver a cortarse solo para que lo hiciera no sería buena idea.

"Por favor, hazlo. Y mientras lo haces, por favor siéntate en mi regazo y deja que Zeno te abrace. ¿Puedo abrazarte?"

En sus primeros días juntos, Shin-Ah le dijo claramente que no le gustaba ser abrazado. Seguro que era porque Zeno estaba demasiado eufórico como para contenerse y no sofocarle, y Shin-Ah solo decía que prefería caminar en vez de ser llevado a cuestas todo el tiempo, pero Zeno pensó que preguntárselo de esta manera le aclararía a Shin-Ah que a él le gustaba estar en contacto en él en general.

' _¿Qué? ¿Solo eso? ¡Dame más por favor!'_

Zeno esperaba transmitir eso.

Shin-Ah alzó la vista hacia él, y aparentemente tragó antes de asentir y moverse para sentarse en el regazo de Zeno, recostándose contra su pecho. Zeno levantó su mano aún cortada (estaba empezando a hormiguear, así que Zeno esperaba que se remendara pronto) y Shin-Ah la sostuvo lo más suavemente que pudo.

Yyyyy… Zeno se sintió cohibido. Después de todo Shin-Ah le estaba mirando tan fijamente. Detrás de su máscara seguro que estaba entrecerrando los ojos con determinación para gravar el proceso de sanación en su mente.

¿Qué pensaría sobre ello?

Todos los que le veían sanarse… todos ellos pensaban que él era un monstruo. Aparentemente una cosa era ver a gente con extrañas habilidades de lucha, y otra distinta ver a alguien que no podía ser derribado. No era como si Zeno no lo entendiera.

Pero se trataba de Shin-Ah.

Él no era un enemigo al que Zeno tuviera que enfrentar. Él era alguien a quien Zeno había decidido cuidar de ahora en adelante.

Una cosa era ser temido por sus enemigos, y otra por sus seres queridos.

"Ouryuu… sana rápido… Ese es mi poder. Soy el bizarro de los cuatro dragones. No moriré de ninguna forma. Pero, ahora, estamos cerca de la frontera. Mi velocidad de sanación disminuye, y Shin-Ah se enferma con mayor facilidad."

De ninguna forma, incluida la vejez.

Pero Shin-Ah no pareció entender eso. Ni siquiera pareció que lo considerara.

Zeno se dio cuenta de que debería haberle dicho que él era eterno. Decirle claramente que era el Ouryuu original. Él no tenía predecesor, y estaba seguro de que no tendría un sucesor. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo.

Shin-Ah dejó escapar un jadeo cuando la herida se remendó delante de sus propios ojos, y Zeno tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartarse de él.

"Ni siquiera hay una cicatriz… Zeno, es increíble…"

Shin-Ah sonaba fascinado y para nada repugnado mientras trazaba la huella de sangre que había quedado en la palma de Zeno con sus dedos, y eso le alivió tanto que Zeno no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

"Realmente no. Shin-Ah es más impresionante." Le dijo Zeno a la vez que agarraba su mano, sosteniendo la de Shin-Ah entre las suyas.

Realmente.

Shin-Ah era increíble por estar tan dispuesto a aceptarle y ser tan amable y cálido.

Shin-Ah alzó la mirada hacia él y Zeno tuvo la impresión de que estaba confundido. Él le sonrió y Shin-Ah volvió a bajar la mirada, aparentemente por la vergüenza esta vez. Sus orejas estaban rojas.

"¡Shin-Ah, eres realmente lindo!"

"No lo soy…"

La risa de Zeno hizo eco en el claro vacío.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Algunas veces Zeno se lo preguntaba.

Shin-Ah no sabía nada, y parecía que no le importaba no saber nada sobre Zeno. Aún así, ¿qué ocurriría cuando lo descubriera? A pesar de que Zeno estaba determinado a contárselo todo, también temía ese momento.

' _Shin-Ah, ¿sabes? He ignorado a un montón de gente hasta ahora, a ti incluido y solo fue por casualidad que no pudiera ignorarte por segunda vez. Sabes, soy un monstruo que solo puede maldecir al mundo. El dolor de la gente y todo lo demás, ya no puedo obligarme a que me importe.'_

' _El hecho de que te sientas maldecido, es en parte culpa mía.'_

' _Pero, tú… tú me aceptaste casi inmediatamente, y me cambiaste, y me salvaste… Eres increíble. Pero aún así, el hecho de no querer saber nada sobre alguien que prácticamente te ha secuestrado no es bueno, así que te diré más cosas.'_

' _Sin embargo lo siento, aún no puedo decirte toda la verdad, así que tal vez pase un tiempo hasta que te des cuenta de lo monstruoso que soy.'_

' _Cuando ese momento llegue, espero que me perdones.'_

Como siempre, Zeno susurraba esas palabras al oído de Shin-Ah mientras este dormía antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar por su largo sueño de mil vidas.

Al igual que Shin-Ah, algunas veces no podía decirlo.

¿Cuál era real? ¿El yo que estaba pasando tiempo con Shin-Ah felizmente, o era la versión de él que aún estaba sufriendo solo en su sueño?

No podía decirlo.

Como siempre, rogó a los dioses que odiaba que el sueño durara más tiempo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Notas de Narutinachan:

Aquí tenéis mi primer aporte para la semana especial de Zeno que os había prometido.

También quería deciros que en los últimos días he estado un poco enferma, nada grave pero sí lo suficiente como para no encontrarme con cuerpo para escribir. Por este motivo puede que a lo largo de esta semana especial tenga que recurrir más a traducciones de fanfics de lo que había planeado. De todos modos os puedo confirmar que también actualizaré algunos fanfics míos propios, como un nuevo capítulo de " **Lluvia de amaneceres** " y un fanfic nuevo llamado " **ESPOSA** ", porque ya los tengo escritos y solo me falta revisarlos. Sin embargo no os puedo prometer nada más, seguramente los próximos capítulos de " **Enero azul** " y " **ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE** " se retrasen.

Por último, os diré finalmente cuál es esa sorpresa que os prometí. Es un **AMV** sobre el ultimo **OVA de Zeno** (el tercer OVA de Akatsuki no Yona) que he editado. Aunque no soy ninguna experta en la edición de videos, más bien soy una principiante, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Al final de la información de mi perfil en Fanfiction tendréis el link de este AMV por si os animáis a verlo.

Ahora sí me despido, nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
